There's something about him
by Kifujin Kitade
Summary: That made the vampire lose his head. Marius x Lestat. Smut!


Hey hey kids, i said i'd publish sth everyday, and thats what i actually wanted to do buuuut i dont know what happened with I COULDNT LOG IN at all last two days. so instead i published everything on AO3 (_ _) so soooorry if u didn't know it. but seems FF is back to normal i hope there'll be no more problem this week at least.

So *hum hum* my third Vampire chronicles fic. Enjoy

* * *

He was a brat. A genuine, annoying and however endearing brat. Marius had always thought so, yet the fact of having said brat suddenly embracing him in such a tender way still was pretty astonishing.

Lestat had his light and cold arms around him, hugging tightly as if he didn't want to let go of the older vampire at any price. What made him act like this? Marius wondered. Of course, he was aware of the fact the blond had truly loved Akasha. He loved her as one could love a goddess, a savior, a mistress, a confidant … But there was also so much regret in him, so much grief toward himself it was almost heartbreaking, even for an immortal as old as Marius.

And that endearing, heartbreaking brat was holding him lovingly in his arms in the warm wind of Miami, in that place where the humans' lights will always be enlightening the vampires' nights.

Marius couldn't help but embrace the younger vampire back, in the same time burying his face in the long and silky blond hair and getting a whiff of the sweet scent of it. Suddenly Marius realized how much he had always wanted to do so, holding Lestat against him and tasting his taste.

Lestat's taste… It must be as sweet as his skin, as soft as his hair, and also as impetuous as his personality. Only by fancying the younger vampire's carmine liquid splattered on his tongue, his own blood was boiling in his veins.

It wasn't the first time the blond ignited such stirring in him, but it was indeed the first time he had him that close. With an urge he hadn't felt in ages, Marius took the younger blond's face in his head and, inclining it aside, he claimed the soft and icy lips which were practically waiting to be captured.

The kiss, at first sluggish and cold, rapidly grew aggressive and desperate.

Marius knew perfectly he shouldn't be doing this, that he was only taking advantage of the state Lestat was in, but in spite of everything, he couldn't bring himself to stop. Even less, now that Lestat was pulling him back inside the apartment.

…

Their garments (and also any kind of hindrance getting in the way) were nowhere to be found. How many times had both of them come, none could tell. As only evidences of their previous releases, the stains of semen and blood soiling the couch in Lestat's living room. Not as if the owner's brain cells still could process and perceive anything but the intense thrusts of Marius' stiff appendage in him.

Marius had him bent over the back of the couch, with his arms clenching firmly at it not to lose balance as the older vampire's kept on ravishing him from behind, his body burning and insatiable.

"Mmf… Aan…" Lestat moaned between two tedious pants. "Marius, more! More… Harder!"

He lifted his hips higher to make it easier for the older vampire to take him. It was as though Marius knew no fatigue. The more he was being given by Lestat, the more he claimed from him – whether it was hearing more of the younger one's cries, seeing Lestat playing with himself or arch his back a little more to take him all in.

But Lestat would always agree. The need to forget and feel anything but pleasure was giving him no other choice.

So with the strength of despair he thrust back on Marius and bucked and arched in perfect rhythm. Under them the couch was creaking hellishly. It was such an erotic sound to Mairus's ears, the creaking of the couch altogether with Lestat's moans and the squelching of his hole dripping with cum.

"Nnaah!" He screamed when the older vampire's manhood abused a little too much of his prostate, then came all over his couch for the nth time.

So sensitive, Marius thought as he felt the blond's muscle tense nervously around him before relaxing again. He leaned down to whisper in the younger vampire's ear. His hands moved from their usual place on the latter's waist to caress his back and chest. "Lestat, you came again. Was it that good? But so bad I couldn't find release with you this time."

With one hand he captured and flicked one of Lestat's nipples until the little tip turned red, while the other was stroking at the latter's sticky thighs. A thick tongue went to lick at the space between the younger male's shoulder blades where hickeys were already beautifully blossoming.

Lestat huffed. He turned back and said with his most suave tone. "I can feel it. So? Will you let me a chance to remedy to my mistake?"

Marius smirked. He pulled out and sat back on the seat. Next to him, Lestat slipped down from the couch to kneel between the older vampire's legs. With no ounce of shame, he immediately took Marius' still erect shaft in his mouth. His lips were pulpous and swollen from their kissing, and Marius marveled at how they were smooth and delicate against the heated skin of his arousal.

Initially, Lestat wasn't even Marius' type. As far as he knew, he had always had a keen preference for young boys, angelic and innocent little angels like Armand. But who could honestly resist someone as beautiful and appealing as Lestat? Especially when the vampire was pleasuring him with so much obedience.

"Mm…" Marius grunted when the younger vampire deep-throated him. It was so tight and hot inside it was hard even for him to keep composure. His tongue was licking at the best spots – that vein that was stretching all along the rock hard flesh, that special part of his scrotum where his balls met the base of his manhood, or the small slit he would whether excite with the tip of the wet appendage of with his thumb – every time eliciting a sigh of satisfaction from the older blond.

Marius spread his legs wider and pushed Lestat's head further down. His hair, it was caressing his groin so softly… And his amazing, stunning eyes, so shrouded with lust…

"Lestat." He murmured, his husky voice betraying his being about to climax. "Lestat…"

The younger vampire could feel the older one's dick becoming bigger in his mouth, so big it couldn't move in and out as freely as before. He just kept on hitting the back of his throat with the mushroom head, his face now so close to Marius's belly he could fully smell the older one's musk.

One last deep thrust in Lestat's throat and Marius found release, filling the younger one's mouth with his cum, almost choking him with it.

"Delicious." Lestat moved backward and licked at his lips, not leaving his spot at Marius' feet. "But looks like it still wasn't enough for you."

Not enough indeed. Even after coming for the second or third time that night, the older vampire's shaft still was standing proudly right before the younger blond's mouth, pointing at it as though it wanted to come back in the moist cavern once more.

"Lestat… The wall." He managed to grunt.

That was something the blond didn't expect to hear from the older vampire. Marius, always so gentle and caring… That very same Marius all of a sudden proposing to fuck him against a wall? It was so unexpected it actually made Lestat's cock twitch in anticipation.

He complied, got on his feet and went to lean on the wall opposite them, his back against it. His heartbeat went faster as he saw Marius walking slowly to him, trapping him in his arms and placing kisses all over his neck, collarbone, shoulders and chest.

That was Lestat. The only being in this godforsaken world that could trouble Marius' mind to the point of reminding him feelings he thought he had forgotten since long, feelings like anger and worry and human desire.

The younger vampire hooked his right leg on Marius' waist. The latter welcomed the initiative by supporting the lean and perfect leg with one arm. The left leg soon joined the right one. Now the whole weight of the younger vampire was resting on the older one's lap. Though Marius didn't seem to mind. He used the angle to tease that peculiar, erogenous zone between the younger one's balls and entrance, poking and rubbing it with the head of his dick. Lestat whined as waves of pleasure went through his spine. He tried to meet Marius' motions but it was impossible in that position.

"Enough foreplay, Marius." He said, edgy. "Please… Ngh! Please, I can't… anymore!"

Marius sighed. "If only you could be that nice every day."

He took hold of the younger one's knees and shoved his manhood in the warmth between Lestat's legs. Only half of it. But thanks to the angle, he hit accurately the blond's bundle of nerves.

"Aan!" Lestat whined and locked his arms behind Marius' back. Marius continued with fast little thrusts, just enough for Lestat to feel him, but not enough for both of them to come. At last, the younger male noticed it and grew nervous. "Marius… Marius… Damn it! Mmh-mm…"

Said man smiled mischievously, his shaft still half satisfying Lestat. "What's wrong now?"

"Ah!... You know it… Ngh! Aan… Very well…"

"I know what?"

"Nnh… Stop teasing! Gah…! You're doing it… on purpose!"

This time, Marius deliberately paused his motions, making Lestat groan with frustration. "So what should I do instead? If you tell me exactly what you want me to do, I'll do it. If you ask for it like a good boy, that is."

Lestat frowned. Of course, he wasn't used pleading for getting what he wants since everyone would always give it to him on a silver plate. So how stunned was Marius when he heard the following words,

"You know what I mean, Marius… There." With a finger he caressed his stretched hole, his expression more shameless than ever. "That place right there which make me feel so good. Do it there. _S'il vous plait, Monsieur_." Lestat added with all the innocence he was capable of.

Marius was speechless. Without thinking, he resumed his prodding, but this time he went all the way in, good and hard. His hips moved faster against Lestat's. He now was pushing so fiercely the younger male's back hit painfully against the wall behind him.

But the pain was nothing compared to the bliss he was feeling inside. There were shouting, panting, moaning, but none was really sure who was emitting them. Their bodies were growing hotter and hotter by every second. Ache and ecstasy, there were nothing but ache and ecstasy.

"Marius…!" After a moment that seemed had lasted for a decade, Lestat finally arched and cried and exploded on both men's chests, bringing the older vampire with him in oblivion.

Unable to stand up anymore, they both slipped to the ground, both shivering from the aftermaths of their orgasm, trying to catch their breath in each other's arms. When Marius came back from his frenzy, he looked down at Lestat. The vampire was half drowsy, half conscious, and looking at him through half lidded eyes, his hair a mess and his white skin glowing in the dark.

So beautiful, Marius thought as he saw him. So beautiful it was impossible to let go of him.

THE END


End file.
